Smelly Zombie
225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Sneaky |tribe = Garbage Zombie |ability = None |flavor text = All Zombies are smelly. Why he gets called out on it, he'll never know.|trait = Gravestone Deadly}} Smelly Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /4 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] and [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] traits, and does not have any abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Garbage Zombie *'Traits: Gravestone, ' Deadly *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description All Zombies are smelly. Why he gets called out on it, he'll never know. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |2 }} Strategies With Smelly Zombie can be considered the most "standard", yet more useful variant of the two other Deadly zombies, due to him possessing useful qualities in terms of his strength, health, his Gravestone trait and his cost of 3 . While he has 1 extra brain needed to be played compared to Toxic Waste Imp, this zombie is able to wall more damage himself, unlike the others. Smelly Zombie, if possible, may be more useful than Barrel Roller Zombie for the same reason, though he costs less brains when you need to use a Deadly zombie. In most cases, due to his trait, Smelly Zombie is more suited in attacking fighters compared to Heroes. To use this zombie well, use him on any powerful plant, such as Super-Phat Beets or Cornucopia, or any other plant that you may have trouble countering against, which you wish to quickly get rid of easily. Thankfully, due to his buff of +1 in the 1.2.11 update, he is now able to attack 1 plants, these being Jugger-Nut, Tough Beets, and even Soul Patch, these plants possibly making the battle difficult for the player. Speaking of Soul Patch, any successful hit to the plant hero with a Soul Patch will result in the Soul Patch redirecting the Deadly damage to itself, instantly destroying it. As he comes out from a Gravestone, the plant hero will not be able to counter this zombie entirely until the next turn, with the exception of , though the chances of the opposing hero having him all the time may not be common. If a powerful plant is placed on a different lane from where this zombie is, you may move him with Smoke Bomb or Carried Away. Giving healing tricks such as Camel Crossing or Vitamin Z may help this zombie to last longer. His Gravestone trait also allows for some potential mix-ups for , and Impfinity, as they have plenty of Gravestone zombies that also cost 3 , and potentially serve as bait. For instance, the plant hero could suspect an Abracadaver or from a Gravestone, only to find out it was Smelly Zombie, essentially wasting their powerful plant. Giving this Frenzy can be a good idea, since he will instantly kill any plant it attacks, allowing him to attack again. This can work well against Guardian heroes especially, as you can kill any Team-Up plant they put to protect an important fighter. Boosting his health can also be a good idea. Keep in mind though, only or Neptuna can use this strategy. Against This zombie may be dangerous especially if he is going to face a powerful plant of yours. Including the fact that he has a bulky amount of 4 , while coming out from a Gravestone. If you know that your opponent has a Smelly Zombie in their deck, take caution if they play a Gravestone zombie. If possible, use Grave Buster to get rid of him. When he has emerged, freeze him with , then use an offensive plant to kill him. If you are desperate to kill him, use Sizzle or to aid you. 's ability will make short work of this zombie. Gallery SmellZomStat.png|Smelly Zombie's statistics SmellyCard.png|Card SmellyAttack.png|Smelly Zombie attacking DeadDeadly2.png|A destroyed Smelly Zombie LawnmowerDestroyingSmellyZombie.jpg|Smelly Zombie destroyed by Lawnmower Old Smelly Zombie statistics.png|Smelly Zombie's statistics Smelly description.PNG|Smelly Zombie's statistics Smelly card.PNG|Card Choice_between_Berry_Blast_and_Smelly_Zombie.jpeg|The player having the choice between Smelly Zombie and Berry Blast as a prize after completing a level Choice_between_Smelly_Zombie_and_Iceberg_Lettuce.jpeg|The player having the choice between Smelly Zombie and as a prize after completing a level Trivia *He is mentioned in Skunk Punk's description. Category:Deadly zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Garbage cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies